Tidak Terdefinisi
by z-hard
Summary: Hijikata Toshirou dapat dengan mudah melabeli satu persatu dari mereka yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dengan titel yang tepat. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu bahwa ada hal dan hubungan antarmanusia yang tidak dapat kamu definisikan.


Halo, tidak terasa sudah setengah tahun sejak saya menulis fanfiction terakhir saya. Sebenarnya, sebelum fanfic ini, seharusnya saya menyelesaikan fanfic untuk fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, tetapi karena satu dan lain hal, _writer's block_ melanda bagai banjir bandang dan untuk sementara fanfiction itu saya vakumkan 8D

Setelah membaca beberapa bab pertama Gintama, saya langsung suka dengan komik epik ini. Mungkin Gintama adalah satu-satunya komik di mana saya menyukai seluruh karakternya. Fanfic kali ini mungkin—lagi-lagi—tidak semaksimal apa yang seharusnya bisa saya berikan. Tetapi percayalah, bahwa saya berusaha menuangkan segala ide yang kebetulan terlintas di kepala saya ke dalam fanfic ini.

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar saya berikan kepada mereka yang bersedia untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, membaca, atau bahkan sekadar melihat fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Gintama dan seluruh karakter unik di dalamnya adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei. Saya hanyalah korban tak bersalah dari segala lelucon yang ada dalam komik tersebut.

* * *

**Tidak Terdefinisi**

By: z-hard

Manusia sangat suka memberikan nama pada sesuatu. Mereka memberikan nama pada benda, sifat, aktivitas, dan segala entitas lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tanpa nama, bagi mereka, suatu hal berarti tidak memiliki identitas; tidak pula memiliki arti dan makna. Tanpa nama, suatu hal sama saja dengan tidak ada. Karena itulah, manusia memiliki rasa tanggung jawab untuk juga memberikan nama pada setiap interaksi sosial yang dilakukan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

Hijikata Toshirou bukanlah tipe orang yang mempermasalahkan apa definisi khusus dari sebuah kata. Baginya, mengurus setumpuk laporan kerja para subordinatnya jauh lebih utama daripada harus memusingkan apa perbedaan antara kata 'efektif' dan 'efisien'. Tetapi, bahkan untuk orang seperti Hijikata, mau tak mau dia akan melabeli setiap relasi yang dijalaninya dengan orang sekitarnya, entah disadari atau tidak.

Misalnya, seperti hubungannya dengan Kondou Isao. Jika harus berpikir cepat, maka kata pertama yang terpintas di kepala Hijikata untuk mewakili eksistensi Kondou adalah 'superior'. Jika diberikan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, maka kata yang terpikirkan adalah 'Komandan Shinsengumi'. Jika mencoba melemparkannya pada Otae-san atau adiknya Shinpachi, maka kata yang keluar adalah 'gorila'. Tetapi, tentu saja, yang satu itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sedang dikemukakan sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Kondou Isao berarti sangat banyak bagi Hijikata Toshirou. Sekadar superior atau Komandan Shinsengumi sama sekali tidak menggambarkan bahkan lima puluh persen dari apa yang dilihat dari vista seorang Hijikata. Baginya, Kondou adalah sosok yang lebih dari itu; jauh lebih penting, dan jauh lebih mulia.

Mungkin terkesan membesar-besarkan, atau mungkin terlalu tidak rasional. Toh bagi sebagian orang, Kondou tidak lebih dari seorang pria nyaris kepala tiga yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuntuti gadis pujaan hatinya. Tetapi memang, ada juga hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilihat jika kamu mencoba melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda, atau mencoba mengenalnya dengan _cara_ yang berbeda.

Karena bagi Hijikata dan para anggota Shinsengumi yang lain, Kondou sejajar dengan sosok seorang ayah; seseorang yang peduli pada anak-anaknya, seseorang yang peduli pada kepentingan lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Lain lagi halnya dengan Okita Sougo. Menurut Hijikata sendiri, hubungannya dengan Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi itu jauh lebih multitafsir. Apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya telah menciptakan relasi yang tidak naif, yang tidak hanya bisa diklaim dari satu opini. Tidak mudah untuk memiliki hubungan yang seperti ini, karena sebagian dirimu mengatakan ingin membunuhnya, namun sebagian yang lain mengatakan harus menjaganya.

Hijikata adalah tipe manusia yang berpikir. Meskipun acap kali terlihat bertindak dan berkata tanpa memaksimalkan fungsi otaknya, Hijikata bukanlah seorang pria yang tidak bisa melihat fakta yang terpampang langsung di depan batang hidungnya. Hijikata sangat mengerti mengapa Okita sangat membencinya, seakan-akan dia sendiri yang menanamkan rasa itu pada Okita.

Tetapi, lebih dari itu, jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang terlihat di permukaan, Hijikata tahu, bahwa rasa kagum, rasa kompetitif untuk menjadi yang terbaik, dan rasa ingin menyangga satu sama lain, jauh lebih dominan dari segala manifestasi kebencian yang pernah subordinatnya tunjukkan padanya. Hijikata tidak perlu mengupas kulit itu. Dia tidak perlu membuang-buang waktunya untuk mencoba menarik Okita keluar dari cangkang yang bernama 'kecemburuan' itu.

Karena bagi Hijikata, Okita Sougo adalah orang yang paling bisa dianggapnya sebagai saudara; seseorang yang ada untuk saling mendorong satu sama lain, seseorang yang bisa kau ajak berkomunikasi tanpa perlu memedulikan apa yang tampak di permukaan.

Hijikata dapat dengan mudah melabeli satu persatu dari mereka yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dengan titel yang tepat. Pikirnya, apa sulitnya untuk sekadar mengotakkan mereka? Toh Hijikata percaya, bahwa tiap orang pasti memiliki peranan khusus dalam hidup orang yang lain.

Hijikata tahu apa peranan Yamazaki Sagaru dalam hidupnya. Hijikata juga tahu, apa makna di balik pertemuannya dengan Harada, dengan Nagakura, dengan Saitou, dan dengan semua kawan seperjuangannya di Shinsengumi. Pun juga Hijikata tahu, apa nilai dari eksistensi seorang Okita Mitsuba dalam sekelebat kehidupannya.

Hanya saja, Hijikata tidak tahu bahwa masih banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan buku manual kehidupan. Bahwa tidak hanya rasionalitas dan teknologi mutakhir yang berdiri menguasai muka bumi. Dan parahnya, terkadang kamu tidak menyadari bahwa kejanggalan itu tepat berada di sebelahmu.

Bahwa bagaimanapun juga, ada hal dan hubungan antarmanusia yang tidak dapat kamu definisikan.

* * *

Hijikata Toshirou tidak akan pernah lagi percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Ketsuno Ana telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya dengan mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah ketika satu jam berikutnya, air hujan mengguyur seluruh kota Edo. Hijikata menolak dirinya disalahkan ketika Okita mengatakan lewat radio penghubung, "duh, karena itulah ada istilah 'sedia payung sebelum hujan', Hijikata-san! Mati saja sana!"

Memutus saluran radio setelah berteriak "kau saja sana yang mati!" pada bawahannya, Hijikata menyumpah dari balik helaan napas beratnya; kalau setiap orang selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan, tidak akan ada pekerjaan yang namanya pembawa acara ramalan cuaca di dunia ini! Dan bisa-bisa Ketsuno Ana banting setir jadi dukun beranak.

Hijikata menyelipkan batang rokok terakhirnya di mulut, kemudian menyulutnya dengan pemantik api berbentuk botol mayones favoritnya. Setelah memastikan Harada memarkirkan mobil patroli dengan benar (tidak lucu kalau polisi harus sampai menilang polisi), dia keluar dari kendaraan bermotor itu dan berlari-lari kecil menuju kedai udon yang kebetulan berada di dekat mobilnya parkir.

Selain pada ramalan cuaca, Hijikata Toshirou juga tidak percaya pada takdir. Semua yang terjadi pada dirimu adalah hasil dari usahamu. Tidak ada omong kosong yang berkedok 'takdir' dalam kamus hidup seorang Hijikata. Karena itu, ketika dia menyamankan dirinya duduk di meja kedai dan memesan udon spesial dengan _topping_ mayones seperti biasa, kemudian menemukan bahwa pengunjung yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah si keriting permanen sialan dari Yorozuya, Hijikata yakin bahwa ini bukan takdir—si sialan ini pasti sengaja mengikutinya untuk membuatnya jengkel.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, SIALAN?" gerung Hijikata tanpa pikir dua kali. Beberapa pengunjung kedai sempat kaget tetapi sang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi mana peduli soal itu?

"Oi, oi, oi, Oogushi-kun," si 'sialan' yang dimaksud Hijikata, Sakata Gintoki, melirik jengkel ke arah pria berseragam Shinsengumi itu sambil melambai-lambaikan sumpitnya dengan sangat tidak beradab, "terserah aku mau makan di mana. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ngapain kau di sini? Lagipula, kau menakuti pelanggan lain tuh, dasar Maling Pajak."

Hijikata bahkan tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mengoreksi bahwa namanya bukan Oogushi dan dia bukanlah Maling Pajak. Ini bukan kali pertama dia berpintas jalan dengan Gintoki—kalau tidak salah, ini sudah yang kedua puluh kalinya (bukan berarti Hijikata menghitung), dan sampai saat ini dia masih bingung mengapa dia selalu bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat dia sedang mencoba untuk bersantai.

Setelah bertukar umpatan dan hardikan lain yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, akhirnya Hijikata dan Gintoki memutuskan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata karena rupanya mereka lebih menomorsatukan perut yang kosong daripada menebas keberadaan satu sama lain. Hijikata menyantap udon mayonesnya dalam damai sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Gintoki masih pula duduk di sebelahnya terlepas dari mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Hanya satu sinyal yang bisa Hijikata terima sekarang: firasat buruk.

"Paman," didengarnya Gintoki berbicara pada pemilik kedai, dengan nadanya yang setengah-setengah, dagu tertopang dengan sangat malas oleh tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya, sementara itu, menunjuk-nunjuk Hijikata, "udonku tadi dibayar oleh pak polisi ini ya."

Perlu waktu sekitar 43 detik bagi sang wakil komandan untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada polisi lain di kedai itu selain dia. "BRENGSEK! Yang kau maksud itu _AKU_?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" Gintoki membalas dengan tatapan kau-ini-bodoh-atau-tolol-sih, dan kalau saja Hijikata tidak sedang bertugas sekarang, ingin sekali rasanya dia menebas rambut keriting peraknya yang sangat menodai kesucian mata itu.

Dunia ini banyak memiliki hal-hal yang tidak bisa dinalar (setelah teknologi dan budaya Amanto menguasai bumi, Hijikata percaya bahwa tidak ada lagi yang tidak mungkin), karena itu, Hijikata sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Gintoki saat ini. Permasalahannya bukan ada pada perbendaharaan kata maupun diksi, toh sejak mengenal Okita, persediaan umpatan Hijikata jadi meningkat tiga kali lipat. Ada hal lain yang mungkin belum teridentifikasi yang menyekat suara Hijikata ketika ingin menghardik si keriting permanen (reaksi yang sama dengan ketika kamu terlalu banyak mengonsumsi mayones. Oh, tapi tentu saja Hijikata tidak akan pernah menyalahkan mayones untuk segala ketidakberuntungannya).

Setelah dua puluh tahun lebih Hijikata hidup, dia telah bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki peranan tersendiri dalam mengisi hidup sang wakil komandan. Seabu-abu apapun orang tersebut (seperti Okita, misalnya), Hijikata tetap bisa mengelompokkan apakah relasinya ini relasi yang positif atau negatif. Dia tetap bisa menentukan warna apa yang dibawa oleh masing-masing orang. Dan kalau memang perlu, Hijikata masih bisa menggunakan solusi matematika untuk mendefinisikan hubungannya dengan orang yang lain.

Tetapi, Sakata Gintoki bukanlah sebagian dari mereka yang _wajar_. Gintoki adalah sebuah anomali. Sebuah keajaiban baru yang bisa disejajarkan dengan misteri Segitiga Bermuda. Ketika kali pertama Hijikata masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupan Gintoki, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak akan berjalan ke arah manakah relasi mereka nanti. Musuhkah? Kawankah?

Ingin mengatakan musuh, tetapi beberapa kali mereka telah menyelamatkan punggung satu sama lain. Ingin mengatakan kawan… tidak, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tidak ketika satunya berkali-kali berusaha menjerumuskan yang lain.

Mungkin begini rasanya jika kamu berinteraksi dengan dirimu sendiri. Hijikata pernah mengakui bahwa sepertinya jalan pikirannya dan jalan pikiran Gintoki sama seperti pinang dibelah dua. Mereka memiliki keahlian dan kelemahan yang sama. Mereka memiliki level kefanatikan yang sama terhadap preferensinya masing-masing. Dan—ya ampun—bahkan tinggi badan mereka sama persis.

Ternyata memang benar jika orang mengatakan musuh terbesarmu adalah dirimu sendiri. Karena kini, setelah menarik kesimpulan dari beberapa premis dan fakta yang ada, berhadapan dengan Gintoki sama saja berhadapan dengan cermin (minus tatapan mata ikan mati dan rambut keriting permanen, tentu saja).

Hijikata menghela napas berat dan merogoh saku celananya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa batang rokok terakhirnya telah dia habiskan sebelum makan tadi. Ah, mungkin _ini_ masalahnya. Mungkin absennya nikotin membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Karena tidak mungkin seorang Hijikata, sang wakil komandan setan yang sangat hobi memerintahkan subordinatnya melakukan _seppuku_ hanya karena membaca komik di barak, mengatakan satu kalimat ini jika pusat sarafnya masih bekerja dengan baik,

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membayar udonmu."

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu tidak terlalu terekam jelas dalam ingatan Hijikata. Yang dia ingat, dia sempat mendengar Gintoki berteriak panik tentang 'kiamat', 'pantas saja ramalan cuaca Ketsuno Ana meleset', dan 'kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu ya, Oogushi-kun?'. Tetapi Hijikata sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal itu. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Biarlah keanehan ini terjadi detik ini saja, biarlah disfungsi otaknya berlaku saat ini saja. Biarlah Hijikata meninggalkan segala logika manusianya atau segala tanda tanya mengapa suatu hal menjadi begini dan mengapa hal yang lain menjadi begitu. Hijikata memang mahkluk yang berpikir, tetapi untuk sekali-kali bertindak di luar kendali pikirannya itu, dia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga.

Karena saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Hijikata tersenyum kecil—senyum tulus yang bahkan Hijikata tidak tahu dia bisa mengeluarkan tipe senyum yang seperti itu—di samping orang yang paling tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Manusia sangat suka memberikan nama pada sesuatu. Mereka memberikan nama pada benda, sifat, aktivitas, dan segala entitas lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tanpa nama, bagi mereka, suatu hal berarti tidak memiliki identitas; tidak pula memiliki arti dan makna. Tanpa nama, suatu hal sama saja dengan tidak ada.

Hijikata sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan dirinya untuk mencari apa nama yang tepat untuk relasinya dengan Gintoki. Baginya, sebuah kata terlalu kompleks, terlalu rumit, dan terlalu penting untuk melabeli sebuah hubungan yang tidak stagnan seperti ini.

Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang positif maupun negatif. Hubungan mereka tidak akan cocok ke dalam lingkaran warna manapun. Hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa dipecahkan oleh solusi matematika apapun. Hubungan mereka terlalu ganjil untuk bisa dicapai oleh logika manusia yang paling intelek tentang definisi.

Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki identitas. Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki arti dan makna. Hubungan mereka tidak memiliki nama.

Tetapi, hubungan itu _ada_.

FIN


End file.
